4 - Triumphant
by The Gossip Stone
Summary: Laurel enters the Derresse Annual Adventure Tour; a horseback race which spans an entire country, with hopes of winning big money. Throughout the journey, Laurel and his steed Aurarius traverse deadly obstacles, battle rivals and test their friendship to the limits in order to cross the finish line and declare themselves triumphant. (Set as a sequel to 'What Makes A Hylian').
1. Chapter 1

A dazzling white colt crosses the horizon: valleys of raw red rock dazzled with sunlight. For almost three days, he has galloped across plains, panted up plateaus, and all for the sake of his master. But still, love drives him on.

His master is a young Hyrulean man named Laurel. Laurel has golden blonde hair, a soft face and a muscular torso, plated with the finest golden armour. This armour is a remnant of his valiant past as a Commanding Knight of the Royal Hylian Forces. However, since the tragic events which had unfolded almost two years ago, he has lost all sense of identity. Now, he seeks to mend himself.

"Aurarius! Halt!" he calls to the horse. Aurarius immediately obeys and slows to a stop. Ahead of them, steam rises from a circle of rocks.

 _A hot spring!_ Aurarius neighs excitedly, and trots closer towards the bubbling oasis.

Laurel dismounts and removes his boots. He dunks one foot into the water, and the throbbing blisters and bruises are suddenly relieved.

"Come on in!" he beckons his steed.

Aurarius carelessly shakes the luggage on his back and splashes his worn-out hooves into the water. Laurel sheds the rest of his clothes and immerses himself in the warmth of the spring.

Suddenly, there is the approaching sound of clopping hooves. Laurel and his horse exchange anxious glances. Laurel hides behind one of the red rocks and submerges himself in the spring up to his chin. Soon, two horses come into view: one is brick red while the other is plain grey.

"Ooh, look Antonio!" cries the grey rider. "A hot spring! I haven't been in one of them for a while!"

"Well you'll just have to wait a little while longer, Sebastian." Antonio replies. They continue to trot until the red horse is pulled sharply backwards. Antonio points his finger to the spring and calls out. "Is that...a colt?"

The grey horse hesitates to see what the fuss was about. "Yes, Antonio...it appears to be abandoned..."

Unexpectedly, Antonio steps down from his horse and sprints towards it eagerly. Laurel edges further backwards, so as not to be seen. Antonio appears to be of a similar height to him, wearing a glittering red waistcoat which sparkles in the twilight. His glossy brown hair is tied back into a ponytail, and he wears a smug grin as he caresses Aurarius's mane.

"This would make the perfect show horse for the tournament, Sebastian." Antonio declares. "I must have it."

"I do not advise you to steal other people's horses, Antonio." his companion replies. "What would your parents think?"

"I don't care what my parents would think!" he snaps. "Besides, my parents would let me have anything I wanted."

"But this horse must belong to _somebody_." Sebastian sighs. "I mean, look at how clean its coat is."

"Well, there's nobody here to claim it, so finders-keepers." Antonio pulls on the reigns, but Aurarius cries out. Antonio continues to tug until a hoof kicks him violently in the shin. Laurel restrains his laughter as he topples backwards into the water.

Sebastian jumps down from his horse and rushed over to see to his friend. "Antonio, are you alright?!"

"Get off me, you buffoon, I'm fine!" Antonio retorts, shoving Sebastian aside. "This horse is out of control! I do not want a horse that does not obey its master!"

He dusts the dirt off his Ariel waistcoat before mounting to his own horse. Sebastian follows him without command, and the pair trot away into the distance. Laurel gradually wades out of the hot spring and puts his clothes back on.

"I wonder just where those idiots are headed?" he asks Aurarius.

 _I heard them mention a 'tournament'. That could be fun, right?_

"What exactly are you implying, Aurarius?" Laurel eyes him knowingly.

 _A tournament means prizes...some Rupees perhaps?_

"You know as well as anybody that I'm in desperate need of cash." Laurel laughs.

 _Whatever it is, we could easily win!_ Aurarius brays confidently. _And I'd love to show up and give that scoundrel another kick..._

"Now, now, Aurarius!" Laurel warns him. "If you really want to enter this tournament, then you need to discipline that temper of yours!"

Aurarius grunts as his master reattaches the backpack to his saddle. Laurel mounts his steed again and they follow the hoof prints left in the red sand.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun soon sets and the colour of the sand turns from a rusty red to an iron brown. Aurarius slows to a canter in order for Laurel's to scan his surroundings. He removes a compass from his belt and held it up to the moonlight. They were heading south; without a map, that was all they knew.

The needle of the compass suddenly spins manically, twisting and turning in circles. Laurel watches with fascination as the direction swayed from west to east. What sort of phenomenon was this?

As he raises his head, he sights an array of red buildings below them: a village; at last, somewhere civilised. Laurel flicks the reigns and Aurarius gallops towards the small settlement on the slope.

As Aurarius approaches the village, the ground evens out, and there are even a few paving stones. The first building is a shaky looking cabin with three floors stacked on top of each other. Round paper lanterns hang over the porch, either side of a sign titled _Rusty Pick Inn_.

Attached to the side of the building is a small wooden shack with a torch so close to it, the whole structure could be set ablaze. Laurel dismounts Aurarius to guide him inside what he believes to be a stable. He is indeed correct: within the shack is a diverse array of horses. Stallions, Palominos and Friesians stand side-by-side with watchful eyes as the intruders pass.

 _This place looks worrying unsafe..._ Aurarius grunts as Laurel ties the reigns around one of the randomly-placed wooden posts which support the rickety roof above.

"Oh I shouldn't worry, Aurarius." Laurel assures him. "The structure will hold just fine."

 _I wasn't referring to the structure..._ Aurarius's timid eyes glance about the room. The horses loom over him with sinewy flanks and glares of steel.

"It's only for one night." Laurel reminds him, and turns to leave.

As he exits the stable, his is frightened by the sudden appearance of a gigantic mass of rock. It is a Goron, wearing a pointy red hat, smiling down at him.

"Greetings, horse rider!" he exclaims brightly. "Would you be interested in taking part in the _Derresse Annual Adventure Tour_?"

The enthusiastic Goron thrusts a paper flyer into Laurel's hands, which he reads carefully:

 _The Derresse Adventure Tour - the greatest horse race in the world!_

Whatever age, whatever gender, whatever nationality; join the adventure! The rules are simple: start at the Mining Village and reach Derresse within a week! If you win first place, you could win the Triumph Trophy and 3000 Rupees!

To reserve your place, register at the Rusty Pick Inn before the race begins!

"So, will you test your horse riding abilities, sir?" the Goron asks pleadingly. "I suppose I'll try it out, yeah." Laurel answers coolly. "Besides, it's not about winning...it's about taking part."

"And survival." the Goron pipes. He glances either side of him before leaning closer. "Don't say I told you this, but...this race isn't about glory."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you! I might lose my job!" he hisses. "So...do you still want to take part?"

"Of course!" Laurel scoffs. "I'm not going to discard the promise of 3000 Rupees. Besides, what's life without a little risk?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." the Goron mutters, before returning to his positive tone. "Good luck, horse rider!"

The Goron curls up into a boulder with a red hat and rolls away. Laurel considers the words of warning from the smiling Goron before folding the flyer into his pocket and proceeding to the inn.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun streams through the dusty windows onto Laurel's bed in the Rusty Pick Inn. He wakes to the sound of commotion downstairs, and recalls the oncoming tournament.

He rolls out of bed and strolls towards a cracked mirror above a rusted sink. His face is brown with dirt and his beard is growing at an alarming rate. He was once a Commanding Knight...no... _is_ a Commanding Knight. He must look presentable in order to represent the majesty of Hyrule and its citizens.

He unbuckles the strap of his backpack and digs inside: a sponge and a razor. It's a messy process, but in a few minutes, the stubble has been cut clean. Laurel strokes his smooth chin as he admires his reflection: a dashing young knight, ready to take on the world.

The familiar paper lanterns hang in the foyer, where a mass of people gathers. Laurel wanders in between the crowds and discovers a buffet table. He takes a clean white plate and scans the range of foods on offer: freshly-cooked Cucco meat, lush green vegetables and boiled potatoes. Heaven in edible form.

"Oh yeah, I saw that colt." Laurel's ears prick up as he hears a man's voice nearby. "Absolutely stunning coat. Must be well looked-after."

Laurel turns to see a gentleman in brown fedora, with a rim so low that it shadows his face. He is talking to a woman with blonde pigtails resting on each of her shoulders.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" she grins. "I'm so jealous of its owner!"

"That would be me." Laurel steps into the conversation.

The man turns his head and looks him up and down. The girl's eyes twinkle with astonishment.

"Y-you own that colt?" "Yes." Laurel nods with a smile. "His name is Aurarius. What are yours?"

"Oh, call me Miranda." the woman beams and curtsies for him. "It's a pleasure to meet you. This is my brother Prospero."

The man does not smile but acknowledges his greeting with a tilt of his hat.

"Laurel; Commanding Knight of the Royal Hylian Forces." he proudly introduces himself as he shakes their hands. "Are you also entering the tournament?"

"Of course!" Miranda giggles. "My brother and I are sharing a horse; a yellow Walkaloosa, nothing special. Prospero steers the horse while I operate weaponry from the chariot."

"Weaponry?"

"Oh yes, you'll need weapons if you want to overcome these trials." Prospero explains. "That's why it's best to go in pairs. That way, I can look after Timor while Miranda takes down the opposition."

"Timor is the name of our horse." Miranda adds.

"Wow...I didn't realise things were going to get aggressive..." Laurel says anxiously. "Luckily, I brought my sword."

Suddenly, the doors of the restaurant crash open and a dazzling ruby waistcoat bursts in, followed by a man in a rather less glittery white tunic.

"I told you to wake me up at six, Sebastian!" Antonio roars to his accomplice as he shunts his way through the foyer.

Sebastian totters along the floor, struggling with a giant wooden crate. "I did, Antonio, but you were very stubborn!"

"It's seven o'clock!" Antonio snaps, and snatches a clean plate from the rack. "I'm going to be late for the race!"

"You're actually just on time." a stern voice declares.

The heads of the gathering turn from the disruption to the source of authority: a stunted woman with giant glasses and clipped white hair. She grips a clipboard in her right hand and a quill in her left.

The woman glides forward and the crowd parts. "For those of you who don't know, my name is Sycorax. That's Lady Sycorax to you."

She is interrupted by the sharp sound of obnoxious munching. Her silver eyes pierce through the crowd and fix upon Antonio. At the sight of her pursed lips, he stops mid-chew and the attention was drawn back to her.

"As I was saying, I am the manager of this inn, and the organiser of this race. The race will begin shortly outside on the road, where a line has been drawn to mark your starting blocks. If anyone is found crossing that line before the starting horn sounds, you'll be automatically disqualified. Now, I suggest that you finish your meals as quickly as possible and collect your horses from the stable. Once every person has been checked off my list, the race will begin. _Don't_ keep me waiting."

Lady Sycorax turns on her heel and storms out of the doors to the restaurant. The crowd slowly adjusts to the original noise and recede to excited chattering.

"I suppose I had better go and fetch Aurarius." says Laurel, and bids farewell to Prospero and Miranda before hurrying to the stable to collect his steed.


	4. Chapter 4

Within minutes, the cramped wooden stable has been speedily emptied. Twenty or more horses stand boldly at the starting line.

Laurel leads his own faithful white colt onto the dusty road. Despite his repeated apologies, Aurarius refuses to forgive him for abandoning him in such awful conditions.

Each contestant is distinctly different; from a tubby jockey who was helped onto his horse by two servants, to a woman wearing a silk red scarf and a scarlet feather in her hair. She catches Laurel looking and winks before boarding the saddle.

Laurel selects his own position beside a yellow Walkaloosa which he recognises as Timor, and finds Miranda attaching a wooden chariot to the back of the reigns.

"Oh, hey Laurel!" she smiles. "I see your horse is looking splendid!"

"Thanks. Though I doubt he agrees." Aurarius throws him a displeased glance. "Where's Prospero?"

"Oh, he likes to perform a few rituals before races." Miranda explains in a hushed tone. "I think a lucky charm would do the job, but he prefers to do the whole prayer."

She gestures to the front of the horse. Laurel watches curiously as Prospero places a bronze necklace delicately over Timor's neck. He kneels down and speaks softly for a few moments before rising and approaching the chariot.

"Is the canon working?" Prospero asks. "Do you have the ammunition?"

"Of course!" Miranda rolls her eyes. "Do you think I would forget?"

"I wouldn't doubt it." he responds dryly, and turns to Laurel. "I wish you the best of luck. I would offer you one of my charms, but I appear to have run out."

They are interrupted by the clopping of more hooves. The brick red Lokai strides to the starting line. Antonio's smug face steers the reigns, while Sebastian waddles beside it, still carrying the mysterious wooden crate. He places it on the ground before Antonio gestures his dismissal.

The ominous sound of heels approaches as Lady Sycorax snakes through the crowd with her clipboard. She pauses near the group and examined them with her ferocious gaze. "Names?"

"Laurel; Commanding Knight of the Royal Hylian Forces."

Antonio mimics him is a high-pitched moan. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Laurel hangs his head embarrassed, but Miranda steps up. "And who the hell are _you_?"

"The name's Antonio; heir to the estate of Count Benedict." he declares. "And may I say you look rather adorable with those pigtails, my sweet."

"Oh get lost you obnoxious creep!" she snarls.

Antonio's grin turns to a grimace. "I take it back, you vulgar minx!"

"Enough with the squabbling, you pathetic children!" Lady Sycorax scowls. She ticks her list and strides away without a farewell. The four of them watch in silence as she joins a tall Goron with a pointed red hat at the edge of the starting line.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Lady Sycorax addresses the contestants. "The race is about to start. I trust that all of you are positioned where you must be, and are not an inch past the starting line. The instructions, should you have forgotten, are very clear. Depart from the Mining Village and head east towards the city of Derresse, where you must cross the finishing line at the twin hotel; The Joyous Lantern. However, there will be trials which you must overcome in order to win. We cannot guide you on these tasks, but there will be Goron assistants positioned at designated refreshment points, located shortly after each trial, where your horse may drink and you may rest. We will also offer you a map of Derresse, labelling the direct path from here to the City."

The Goron stumbles through the crowd of horses, passing a piece of rolled up parchment to each contestant. Laurel receives his and nodded his thanks to the familiar Goron. The Goron stares blankly at him and moves on.

"The trial will take place over a week. By then, the winner should have claimed victory, and any stragglers will have lost. If you do not return within a week, we will not come and find you. Once you leave this village, you are responsible for your own safety-and one another. Although the bullying of other contestants is frowned upon, we will not be there to pick up the pieces. You must take care of yourself and your horse."

Antonio eyes Laurel with a mocking grin. Laurel ignores him and instead glances at the woman in the red scarf on the other side of him.

"So without further ado," Lady Sycorax booms. "Let the race begin!"


	5. Chapter 5

A canon beside her blasts a ball of fire into the air, which explodes into a giant red firework. The horses are startled and immediately sprint down the road of the village, cheered by the few residents which line the streets with banners.

The crashing of hooves on the rock, the clouds of dust which erupt with every gallop, the cheering and jeering of every single contestant. Beyond the harmony of the Mining Village, it is mayhem.

Already, riders have begun to hinder each other, and many different methods are implemented. Laurel twice avoids the plump man, whose horse had been fitted with spiked armour so that any horse which shunts into them will be brutally jabbed. Laurel and Aurarius ride on without haste.

Ahead, they face the steep slope of a canyon with a red flag billowing from the top. They are nearing the first trial. Laurel focuses his vision on the bold fabric, ignoring the havoc around him.

Suddenly, the overcast sky above them splits, raining down upon the dusty mass below. This does not stop the intense sprinting of the horses, but the riders foresee the inevitable.

The stiff clay rock melts in the raindrops and transforms to thick brown mud. The whole pack slows down as their hooves become caught in the ground. Some seize the opportunity; one pair fills a bucket with water and tosses it over those behind them.

 _This is awful!_ Aurarius whinnies and he pounds through the mud. _My coat is ruined!_

"Aurarius, its just mud! It's nothing to be afraid of!"

He regrets the words as soon as they pass his lips. The pack approaches the ascent: once a strong, steady slant is now a slope of slimy sludge which slowly slides down the side of the canyon towards them.

" _Landslide!_ " a voice yells from the front. The alarm startles everybody; some are moving too fast to stop. Laurel forces Aurarius into an emergency brake.

They find themselves beside the woman in the scarlet scarf. "Folia, reverse!" she commands her steed. Her horse, a ginger Barb, trots gracefully backwards.

Laurel quickly realises that he and Aurarius are in danger, and tugs on the reigns. Imitating Folia, Aurarius obediently reverses as the mud cascades down the surface of the slope.

Horror unfolds before them as horses and riders are drowned in the unexpected landslide. Aurarius cries out in terror as Laurel is frozen with shock. Folia launches into a sprint, and she and her mistress gallop elegantly and carelessly through the crowd of confused competitors. The scarlet scarf woman cackles as she passed the red flag without looking back.

"Come on Aurarius." Laurel whips the reigns. His horse eventually recovers from the trauma and follows in Folia's footsteps.

"Pull me out you buffoon!" Laurel hears Antonio hissing to Sebastian as the pair of them sit stranded in their saddles.

Nearby, Prospero and Miranda have dismounted their horse and are trying to lift the chariot from the mud. Laurel pauses and dismounts his own horse in order to help. Miranda brushes back her hair and smiles gratefully as the three of them heave the wooden cart. Finally, they are freed from the sticky slide.

"I will not forget this!" Prospero calls, and he, Miranda and Timor press on through the pouring rain.

Laurel mounts Aurarius once more. Beside them, Sebastian's horse pulls the immense weight of both Antonio and his steed, who refuses to let his shiny boots even touch the sludge.

"Laurel, my friend!" Antonio greets him with a feeble smile. "Would you be so kind as to help us out of this mess?"

Laurel casts him a look of utter disgust, before continuing to ascend the slope. Through the rain, he witnesses Antonio's grumpy snarl, which boosts his confidence even further as they pass the red flag at the top.


	6. Chapter 6

It takes a little while for Laurel to process the recent events. Thanks to the landslide, he and Aurarius have gained a lead in the race. Without it, they would have otherwise struggled to catch up. Was that the first trial that they had to overcome? Surely not.

The only other racers about are Prospero and Miranda, who remain apparently unfazed by the events and continue to ride with confidence. The scarlet scarf woman is nowhere to be seen; so far ahead that the drizzle hides her from sight. She is responsible for giving Laurel the initial idea of avoiding the landslide, and for that, he must thank her.

The view beyond them becomes clouded by a damp mist. Aurarius slows to a cautious canter. Ahead, the three riders observe a flat wall of rock and the tremendous roar of rushing water. As they approach, the view becomes clear: an enormous waterfall which towers over them, showering them with a cool spray.

"Elevant Falls." Prospero says plainly. "The highest waterfall in the continent."

Aurarius and Timor both halt at the base of the falling river. The water crashes into a rippling plunge-pool, deep enough to drown them all.

"I think I can see the red flag..." Prospero says, squinting in the mist. "Atop the bluff."

"And how do you suppose we get up there?" Miranda folds her arms.

Aurarius looks to his master for answers, but Laurel's eyes are glazed as he gazes through the waterfall transparently. In his mind, a recurring flashback comes roaring back. A fierce wave of water comes crashing towards him. The screams and wailings of innocent victims are silenced as they disappear beneath the tide, never to be heard again. The sound of desperate yelling from his own wretched lungs takes their place, but there is nothing he can do...  
 _  
Laurel. Come back._

Aurarius's soothing equine voice summons him back to the present. Laurel shakes himself from his nightmare and returns to the here and now. He considers the conundrum. The scarlet scarf woman must have already passed this test, as she was still nowhere to be seen. Laurel sighs, and scanned the wall of rock: convenient ledges are scattered all over the cliff.

"We climb." he concludes, and pointed to the glistening rock ledges above them.

The others appear sceptical. Laurel and Aurarius take the first step to prove that his proposal was possible. They ascend the cliff and leap from the first ledge to the second.

"See?"

From here, he has a clearer view of the cliff he was about to ascend. The ledges are connected with wooden bridges, which have become dampened and rotten. Aurarius trots along the nearest bridge. It shudders slightly, but otherwise remains stable.

The siblings decide to brave the trial and Timor steps cautiously onto the first ledge. Laurel continues to guide the group behind the roaring rush of water. Every wooden plank creaks with each hoof, but Aurarius continues in bold strides. Below him, Timor gradually ascends the cliff with care. Then, there is a loud yell from the ground.

"Move it fatty!" Antonio snarls as he shoves the plump man off his saddle straight into the mud.

Antonio's horse charges forward, with Sebastian and his horse following close behind. They take a moment to chuckle at the mud-caked rider attempting to mount his horse once more, before staring up at the horse riders daringly scaling the cliff.

"Well, well, well!" he calls with a smirk. "I had wondered where you had gotten to!"

With a sharp kick, Antonio directs his horse onto the first ledge. The pair begin to climb at a blazing pace.

"You've got a long way to go!" Miranda jeers as she aims her canon. A jet of water blasts out of the barrel, drenching Antonio and his horse.

"Oh, so is that how you want to play?" Antonio grimaces, wiping the droplets from his face. His horse pelts wildly across the rickety wooden bridges. Prospero drives Timor higher up the cliff and the race is on.


	7. Chapter 7

Laurel observes from above as the action unfolds. Antonio rages furiously after Miranda, who persistently soaks him with a cackle. Sebastian and his steed chase after them when suddenly a plank splinters and falls into the pool below. The bridge is collapsing.

Sebastian's horse yelps as its master drives it faster across the bridge. Antonio is too busy chasing the siblings to notice the imminent danger. Sebastian's horse has stepped on one rotten plank too many, and it tumbles sideways into the waterfall.

Sebastian's shrieks are consumed by the veil of noise. Laurel glances upwards and spots the red flag. He is just a few feet away, and he knows that if he waits any longer, he and Aurarius will meet a similar fate.

They gallop across the final ledge until they reach the flag, claiming victory over the first trial. Antonio finally acknowledges Sebastian's absence, and panics at the sight of the falling wood. Timor accelerates onto the final ledge, but he is running out of energy fast.

"Come on Timor! You can do it!" Miranda eggs him on from the chariot. Despite her words of encouragement, it seems Timor is simply exhausted.

Laurel desperately searches for some rope or cable which could maybe hoist a horse up a cliff, but all he can see is the drop of the waterfall. Struck with a sudden brainwave, he heaves the flagpole from the banks of the river, and retrieves a vegetable from his backpack that he had been saving for Aurarius.

 _What on earth are you doing?_ Aurarius grunts with frustration as Laurel plants it on the end of the flagpole. He leans forward and holds the flagpole over the ledge. Timor sniffs the vegetable and with one bite, swallows it whole. This last surge of energy drives him to the top.

"Thank you, Laurel." Prospero nods gratefully. "Now we are twice in your debt."

The pair depart swiftly. Laurel plants the flagpole back into the mud.

 _You must ease off the noble deeds if we are to win this tournament, Laurel._ Aurarius warns. _How will we ever be first to cross the finish line at this pace?_

From the high vantage point atop the bluff, they see the afternoon sun banish the rain and the overcast skies. The land is fairly flat from here on, and shadows of Miranda and Prospero fade into the distance. But it is a metallic red roof beside the river which catches his eye. With a jolt of the reigns, he and Aurarius advance towards it.


	8. Chapter 8

A wooden bridge reaches across the fast flowing river. On it, two giant Gorons wait patiently beside a trough of food and a few barrels. As Laurel approaches, their expressions lift.

"Welcome to Elevant Bridge!" the first declares, his huge palms clumsily clapping. "This is the first stop for you to take a drink in the river and a few bites from the trough. I'm referring to your horse, of course!"

Laurel dismounts, allowing Aurarius to nibble at the contents of the trough. The food is crunchy and dry; perfectly preserved thanks to the artistic red roof.

"Where are the other contestants?" the other Goron asks, concerned.

"The landslide swept most of the contestants away." He relays the tale of the unfortunate incident in the valley.

"So soon?" the Goron gasped. "We expected at least ten of you to make it before that happened..."

Laurel takes the opportunity to extract the piece of parchment from his backpack. Fortunately, the map was also dry. His finger traces the black line labelled _Elevant River_ , before it vanishes into the side of the mountain. The point was labelled _Goron Caverns_.

"That's your next stop!" chirps the joyful Goron behind him. "It's our home! There are beds, food and stables so you can prepare yourself for the second day!"

Laurel nods his thanks, and rolls the map up once more. Aurarius has finished his meal, while Laurel remains starving. In his backpack, there are a few sandwiches which he took from the Rusty Pick Inn, but he decides to save them for the rest of the week.

He mounts Aurarius and they continue on their journey towards the ominous mountain summit ahead of them. The yellow glare of the afternoon sun gradually fades to a hazy orange glow as twilight follows. The red mountainside bathes in the blazing dusk and all they can see are the red trunks of dead trees and the bare brown rock. Miranda and Prospero have long forsaken him, and he is now at the mercy of the setting sun.

A peculiar cloud of dust suddenly erupts to their right. Aurarius panics and swerves to evade the frightful rumbling noise. Laurel grips the reigns tightly and peers over the horse's head. It appears to be a boulder, rolling speedily and smoothly. He instantly recognises it as a Goron and brings Aurarius to a halt. The boulder stops immediately and rose.

"Greetings once again, horse rider!" the Goron addresses him in a pointy red hat. "I see I managed to successfully persuade you into taking part!"

"I suppose you did." Laurel nods. "Perhaps you could direct us to the entrance to Goron Caverns?"

"Of course! I was just heading there myself! My name is Gogorongo, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Laurel smiles politely. "My name is Laurel; Commanding Knight of the Royal Hylian Forces."

"Oh I already know your name." Gogorongo chuckles. "I've seen the odds."

"Odds?" Laurel frowns.

"Yes, the odds." the Goron explains. "The tournament is sponsored by a massive gambling industry. Punters bet on the rider they think will win based on odds calculated by their current progress. Betting stops as soon as you reach Goron Caverns."

"So what are my odds?" Laurel raises an eyebrow.

"I can't tell you! I'll lose my job!" Gogorongo shakes his head. "However, I can tell you that my faith lies with you. I saw you at the starting line. You're very charming, and good at making friends. Not only that, but I watched you rescue those two from the landslide. Very noble."

"Thank you." Laurel says modestly. "Though I am a little disappointed. I didn't enter this tournament to be exploited for money."

"Oh, you have a lot to learn about the Derresse Annual Adventure Tour." the Goron rolls his eyes, before curling into a ball and marking a trail in the ground for Aurarius to follow.

 _Gorons are truly terrifying..._ Aurarius shudders.


	9. Chapter 9

Gogorongo stops in front of a tall red gate, of a similar style to the structure on Elevant Bridge. There is a large golden medallion hanging from the beam, which displays the Goron Print; the emblem of their race. Laurel gazes in awe at the wonderful entrance to Goron Caverns.

"Well, here you are." the Goron announces. "I can tell you're impressed. Now, listen to me: when you enter, you must pay the utmost respect. Not many racers remember that we Gorons are offering you our living space as a gift, and they take us for granted. Not all of us are employed by Lady Sycorax. In fact, most of them disapprove of the race completely. Now I must bid you farewell. May we meet again before you embark on the second trial."

Gogorongo does not roll, but respectfully strolls into the caverns under the grand gate. Recognising the sacrilege of riding into the caverns, Laurel instead dismounts Aurarius and guides him inside.

The mystic glow of firelight draws them through the darkness. Flaming torches lead the way to a junction, split in two directions. A small wooden sign pointing left is labelled _The Stables_. Down the corridor is a confined space with a few more torches and a trough of water with a pump.

 _This looks...grand..._ Aurarius mutters.

Two horses are already waiting inside; one is of course Timor, while the other is an unmistakable Barb breed, who Laurel recognises as Folia.

"I know this is the second time I've left you in a stable in two days." Laurel apologises. "But you know I'll be back tomorrow."

Aurarius responds with a huff.

 _Aw bless!_ Folia brays. _Does the baby colt want a blanket to keep him warm while his master's gone?_

Laurel hears her teases and scowls. "I rarely leave him on his own nowadays! It's hard for him!"

Folia's eyes widen in shock. _You can understand horses?_

"I can tell when my steed is being teased by some stuck-up mare."

 _Stuck-up? How dare you! My mistress will be hearing about this!_

"Tell her." Laurel shrugs. "In the meantime, can you all just get along like the rest of us?"

 _Oh, that's rich!_ Folia scoffs. _I heard you squabbling with that Antonio at the starting line! My mistress and I have no time for petty bickering anyhow..._

"Let it stay that way. I'll see you in the morning, Aurarius."

 _Oh for the love of Epona, please don't leave me with her._ Aurarius pleads.

"Goodnight, Aurarius."

He offers him some pellets from his satchel before proceeding back down the corridor, only to be met by Miranda and Prospero.

"Laurel!" Miranda cheers. "You're finally here! Come and look, this place is magnificent!"

She takes his hand and dashes down the corridor, with Prospero following suit.

He finds himself in a great hall, with a stone ceiling which spirals as high as the mountain outside. The floor also spirals down to the level below, where an enormous flame burns bright in the centre. Many torches line the walls, and many Gorons roll about, all going about their business. Laurel is lost in a community of moving boulders.


	10. Chapter 10

The horse riders are restricted to visiting only a few rooms of the immense underground city. It is mealtime, and those who have succeeded the first trial are gathered around a stone table. They include Laurel, Miranda, Prospero, Antonio, Sebastian, the plump man and the scarlet scarf woman, plus five others: twelve in total. They are rewarded with a plate of roast Cucco and rice carefully prepared by the Gorons.

Laurel seats himself beside the siblings. The food is delicious and well deserved. He hadn't eaten a full meal for months, and it felt good to finally tuck into juicy Cucco meat.

Across the table, Antonio gobbles a Cucco wing whole, and licks his fingers with a smug smirk. Laurel, Miranda and Prospero refuse to acknowledge his existence, and continue to eat their meal. The scarlet scarf woman beside Sebastian senses the tension between them and titters under her breath.

"Eat up, young humans!" the Goron chef claps. "The Chief doesn't want to see a guest go hungry! He will be joining you shortly, to offer you a blessing!"

Laurel looks to the woman with the scarlet scarf, who had successfully beaten everyone to the caverns. What was her secret?

A figure appears at the entrance, taking them all by surprise. The table turns to see a hunched Goron with a beard that split in three directions. For a Goron leader, Laurel was disconcerted at how weak and elderly he looks.

The Chief smiles through glazed eyes and hobbles over towards the table. The humans do not stand but stared in disbelief as the Chief climbs onto the table where they have not long eaten as though it were a pedestal. The Goron chef appears at the vacant seat and applauds excitedly.

"Greetings, travellers!" he says regally, and waves his palms. "And what brings you to my fair city?"

"We're here for the race." one man laughs causing some others surrounding him to snigger. Laurel remains amazed at his lack of authority.

"Ah, yes," the Chief mumbles. "And I am here to wish you the very best of luck from me and Her Majesty of the Mountain."

Suddenly, he begins to shudder. The dreamy smile fades from his lips and his eyes transform from glazed and distant to sharp and piercing. The crowd glance to the Goron chef for a reaction, but the Goron is still dazzled by the Chief's presence. Then, a voice booms, powerful and majestic, but feminine:

"Greetings, young humans." the words spill from the Chief's mouth. "You have entered my mountain on a temporary basis, through the kindness of my people. Therefore, it is I who has granted you accommodation for this night, and it is I who you will worship here."

The table is filled with astonished and somewhat frightened expressions. The tremendous commanding voice continues to spout from the Chief's mouth.

"As you have come this far, it is clear that one of you holds the destiny of victory in this tournament. But that task was no challenge. For the next trial, you will face me, the Mountain, and realise true difficulty and hardship. If you succeed, you may leave this mountain unscathed. Should you fail, you face almost certain death."

The words echo in the minds of everyone around the table. The prospect of death seemed entirely impossible in such an innocent tournament, though they had been warned. Why else would everyone be permitted to carry weapons?

The Chief blinks rapidly as his eyes became glazed once more. He slowly regains his sense again and speaks generously to his guests. "Well, you are welcome to stay in my city as long as you like. Though if you want to win the race, I suggest you start moving...after a good night's sleep."

The Chief gently steps down from the table and hobbles away, his pointed beard wrapped around his fingers thoughtfully. The Goron Chef whizzes round and collects every plate, then dismisses them. They are directed upstairs to a cave which would serve as their temporary dormitories.

Laurel yawns loudly and follows the twelve contestants in an orderly line out of the kitchens, when he notices that one of them was missing: the scarlet scarf. Glancing around suspiciously, he discreetly drops out of the crowd goes to investigate.


	11. Chapter 11

The great hall of the cavern looks even grander with the lack of Gorons, who had all curled up to sleep. Laurel admires the curious spiralling roof; there is an opening at the top, and the stars glitter far above the underground city. He reaches the entrance hall and turns left into the darkened stables.

The whole place stinks. Laurel's nose shrivels at the stench as he spots the vacant space beside Aurarius.

 _I was wondering when you were going to show up!_ he brays impatiently. _That mare and her mistress went for a midnight jaunt!_

"So we'll follow them." Laurel says firmly as he unties the reigns from the wooden post. "Come on."

Soon, Laurel and Aurarius are standing outside under the serene night sky. They spot the silhouette of a horse attempting to ascend the sharp gradient of the mountainside. Aurarius trot warily over to find Folia and her mistress looking exhausted and frustrated.

Folia's head turns and her eyes roll. _What do you want?_

Her mistress is alerted by her neigh and is frightened by their presence. "Who are you? What you are doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Laurel sneers.

" _My_ business is not _your_ business." she spits with a curled lip, and continues to whip the reigns of her horse.

"I came to thank you..." Laurel begins. "For saving me from the landslide..."

"I didn't save you!" she snorts. "I saved myself, and you copied!"

"Can I at least ask your name?"

The rider groans and pushes her black fringe aside. "If it means you'll leave me be...my name is Ariel."

"I'm Laurel; Commanding Knight of-"

"I don't want a conversation!" Ariel hisses. "Can't you see I'm trying to get away from you?"

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Laurel gazes up at the mountain. "There aren't any flags..."

"I know this isn't the right way! But those damn Gorons have sealed off the path until tomorrow!" Her rage cools to a defeated sigh. "I guess they don't want anybody to win this race..." She glances up and sees Laurel's eyes are still fixed on her. "What?"

"That's your secret, isn't it? You never rest. You just go on and on, without stopping."

Ariel smirks sarcastically. "You've got me all figured out. I already know who you are. They were all talking about you back at the Rusty Pick Inn, calling you 'The Gold Knight'...like you were something special."

Laurel blushes with overwhelming modesty. "Look, you're not getting anywhere out here. Why don't you just give up?"

Folia steps forward so she stands face-to-face with Laurel. Ariel leans over the reigns and snarls at him. "I don't give up. I'm gonna win this race and prove to everyone that you're nothing special. See you at the second trial, loser."

She whips the reigns and sends Folia strutting back towards the Caverns. Laurel stands in total bewilderment beneath the moonlit mountainside.

 _That's it._ Aurarius growls. _Nothing is going to stop us from now. We are going to win this race._


	12. Chapter 12

Laurel wakes the next morning feeling abuzz. He races to get dressed and leaves the makeshift dormitory as quickly as possible to eat breakfast. The atmosphere at the table is much less tense, as most of the racers are still exhausted.

Ariel finishes her fried Cucco eggs promptly and rises from the table without even glancing in Laurel's direction. She goes to leave when Gogorongo enters the kitchen, wearing his pointy hat. He smiles at Laurel before addressing the whole table.

"Greetings, horse riders! I bring news! The Chief has invited you to witness the opening of the Mountain! It is a very exciting event which only takes place during the Deresse Adventure Tour! I expect you are all eager to attend! The race shall resume as soon as the door to the second trial is unlocked!"

He claps in anticipation and departs for the great hall. The sleepy crowd bursts into discussion about the mysterious 'opening of the mountain'.

"The Mountain only opens during this tournament, or in times of danger." Prospero informs them knowledgably. "Only the Chief can open the door to the Mountain Crater, and not many humans have seen it. We are very fortunate."

"We should ready Timor for the race, Prospero." Miranda says as she cleans her plate. "See you in the great hall, Laurel."

Once the horses have been fed and watered, the twelve remaining contestants gather in the great hall. Nobody is sure where the door to the Mountain is. Instead, they all gaze up hopefully to the morning sky which shines through the roof.

The Chief is already waiting in the centre of the hall, looking cheerful and carefree as usual. He is surrounded by the tribe of Gorons; but not all offer their support. One of the Gorons' voices bellows through the caverns louder and angrier than the rest.

"I can't believe you're doing this again!" he grumbles. "Every year, you give in to the humans and their horses and open the sacred sanctuary so they can run wild!"

"These humans are just having a little fun!" the Chief insists. "There's nothing wrong with that, surely?"

"A little fun? This is the home of the Mountain Mother, not some playground! I'm sure she does not agree with all this..."

"Angoron, these humans are risking their lives to win a small trophy. They are facing a test of their own abilities and loyalty. If it is their desire to reach the other side of the mountain, they who are we to stop them?"

"But you're the Chief of the Goron Tribe! You're supposed to be strong and stubborn, not letting the humans invade our territory and stroll straight through! This is why _I_ should have been appointed as Chief..."

"Silence, Angoron!" the Chief booms, startling the whole room. It is clear that the Chief was no longer in control of his words, and the great hall is hushed. "I am the leader of your people. I made my decision many years ago. Who are _you_ to question it?"

"I-I apologise, your majesty..." Angoron quivers fearfully.

"You are forgiven...for now. I came here to unlock the door to the Mountain, so the humans may pass into the trial, and face me. I fully approve of their foolish courage to enter my sanctuary, and I remain in wait for those careless enough to fall into my pit of fire."

The Chief looks up to where the sunlight curls around the spiralling roof. A granite finger reached upwards and begins to trace a circle in the air. Suddenly, the interior of the Goron Caverns quakes with tremendous force. The riders huddle together in a close-knit pack.

The floor of the great hall slowly rotates, the spiralled path curling like a snake all around them. A wall closes over the route to the entrance hall, while another wall slides away, revealing a giant ruby-red door bearing a golden Goron emblem.

The Chief's arm lowered and he blinked rapidly once more. His eyes cast upon the majestic doorway and laughed. "Behold, dear friends: _The Mountain Sanctuary_!"

The riders look to one another as they proceed towards the door. The Chief places his palms on its glossy yet ancient surface. The door parts with almost no effort, opening the way to the second trail. Laurel takes one last look at the Goron Chief, cheerfully waving them off, before the doors reseal with a concrete bang.


	13. Chapter 13

The heat hits them like a blast of fire. It was as though they had entered an oven. They are confined in a narrow tunnel, carved in igneous walls that glowed with lava that saps from the cracks. The path before them is laid out in a mosaic-style road which soon splits in three directions. The riders collectively pause at the junction as they decide which path to take.

"Later, losers." Ariel sneers, as she and Folia mark the pursuit down the steaming corridor straight ahead. Antonio and Sebastian select the path to the left, while Miranda and Prospero turn to the right. The remaining racers disperse in different directions leaving Laurel and Aurarius behind.

 _No waiting around!_ Aurarius neighs. _Let's go!_

He pelts courageously down the tunnel on the right, ready to brave whatever obstacle they may encounter. Steam shoots out of the fissures in the walls, and Laurel ducks from side to side. They pass the rather plump rider whose agility appears to be failing him and his horse.

They arrive at yet another junction, but before Laurel can hesitate to make a decision, Aurarius swerves treacherously to the left. They turn another corner and are confronted by a flock of flaming Keese with malevolent fiery eyes. Aurarius whinnies in distress as Laurel draws his sword for the first time in two years.

Swinging and slashing while maintaining his grip on the reigns, Laurel feels the rush of horseback combat pulsate through his veins. Keese fall one by one as they roll through the tunnel with ease.

They approach another junction and hear a curious chorus of wailing coming from the right. Aurarius rushes to investigate, only to discover Antonio and Sebastian cowering in the corner of the cave, with Keese circling around them.

"Help us!" they screech in harmony, pathetically poking the air with their spears.

Laurel enjoys their discomfort for a little while longer before giving in. He waves his sword about, effortlessly cutting the Keese to pieces like paper airplanes. Antonio and Sebastian shield their eyes then recognise their hero. Neither of them say anything as Laurel and Aurarius press on in silence.

Suddenly, the tunnel disappears downwards; Aurarius fails to stop before he is sent skidding down a steep slide. At the bottom is a small stone platform hanging on the edge of a steaming pool of water: an enormous hot spring with a gigantic stone disc floating in the centre like an iceberg.

At the centre of the disc, Laurel and Aurarius recognise Folia and Ariel. They are immersed in a fierce battle with another pair. She wields what appears to be a cutlass, while her male opponent swings an iron mace. The spinning death-ball advances dangerously closer and closer with each step until Folia is forced to the very edge of the arena. It seems they are doomed until Ariel's cutlass slices the chain of the mace in a single stroke. Her opponent is left holding a useless iron stick, bewildered and terrified.

 _This way._ Aurarius takes Laurel down a narrow passageway nearby. _We don't have time to involve ourselves in petty squabbles, right?_

Laurel nods with a smirk as the two venture deeper into the labyrinth.


	14. Chapter 14

Left, right, right, left; the endless maze almost drives them to insanity. The sweltering cavern walls appear identical all over.

Hoof pounding unexpectedly turns to splashing as Aurarius finds himself running through a steaming stream of spring water. They emerge in a glittering gemstone cave, with water spouting from the walls.

"Wow..." Laurel says breathlessly as he takes in the beauty of it all.

 _What are they?_ Aurarius asks, gesturing his snout to the far end of the cave.

Near a glittering waterfall, the spring is populated by a number of strange sparkling beings. In the mystic cloud of light, a man with a fedora crouches ankle-deep in the hot spring.

"Come on, Prospero!" Miranda's voice calls from within a tunnel. "I can hear people coming!"

"It's only Laurel!" Prospero calls back without taking his eyes off the wondrous sparkles.

Laurel and Aurarius approach the spring as quietly as possible. "What are they?"

"These, my friend, are _fairies_." he whispers excitedly, then whips an empty bottle from behind his back. He traps one of them inside and screws the lid tightly. "They have many useful medicinal properties, and can cure diseases which potions cannot. However, once they've done their magic, they're gone forever."

Laurel is mystified by the dazzling light encased in the glass bottle before Prospero deposits it back into his pocket.

"I'm afraid I must go." he nods politely. "There is still a race to be won."

Prospero returns to the tunnel leaving Laurel regretful that he lacks an empty bottle of his own. He and Aurarius choose a different path and continue on their quest for the exit.

After circling around for a few more minutes, they eventually arrive back at the underground lake with the floating stone disc. Opposite them, they are met by Miranda and Prospero looking rather frustrated.

"No matter which path we take, we always arrive at this goddamn lake..." Miranda huffs.

"Perhaps there is more to this lake than meets the eye..." Prospero suggests.

Their reunion is abruptly ended by a sharp whistle. Laurel turns and sees Antonio and Sebastian standing boldly at the centre of the floating disc.

"Hey Laurel!" Antonio beckons him with his spear. "You think you're quite handy with that sword? Why don't you come over and prove yourself against us?"

"Two against one?" Miranda sneers. "That's not fair!"

"Why don't you come and join us then, princess?" Antonio teases.

Miranda grits her teeth. "I'm not your princess. Come on Prospero."

"But Miranda-"

"Now!"

Prospero obeys his sister without further question and directs Timor onto the circular platform.

 _Laurel we can't..._ Aurarius brays.

"We have to." Laurel replies, and joins the arena out of obligation.

The five of them stand at opposite ends of the circle. Antonio and Sebastian brandish their matching spears while Miranda readies her canon. Laurel unsheathes his sword and the battle commences.


	15. Chapter 15

The arena explodes into chaos. Antonio and Sebastian lunge forward and clash with Laurel's blade. They engage in a standard swordfight when suddenly Antonio is attacked by a sequence of stone pellets from Miranda's canon. He retreats a little, leaving Sebastian to bear the brunt of Laurel's attacks alone.

"Don't think your measly pellets are anything more than a mere distraction, darling." he spits; he and his horse advance towards the siblings with his spear pointed.

Timor rears in panic. "Don't think of coming any closer with that weapon!" Prospero warns.

"What's the matter?" Antonio scoffs. "No weapon of your own?"

"I hate to disappoint, but I'm strictly a pacifist under these circumstances." he growls.

"Alright then." Antonio surprisingly dismounts his steed and slides his spear back into its leather pocket. "No weapon. Fight me one-on-one, man-to-man."

"Antonio, you're being ridiculous." Miranda says bluntly. "Get back on your horse and go find someone else to bother with your ego."

On the other side of the disc, Laurel successfully disarms Sebastian, sending his spear skidding across the stone surface.

"Mercy, mercy!" he cries in surrender.

Laurel rolls his eyes and sheathes his sword. "Go and fetch your spear and we'll call it a draw."

Suddenly, the ground beneath them shakes. The action ceases as all eyes dart anxiously about the cave. The spring water begins to bubble ferociously around them.

"What's going on?" Antonio demands.

The water bursts out of the lake and the stone platform rockets skyward. The riders cling on for life; Sebastian slips straight of the saddle. Their wails grow louder as they soar through an opening in the roof of the cavern.

The motion stops as they arrive on a higher plane. Around them, the usual orange cracks in the cavern walls are replaced with vines which curl around the rock.

Sebastian climbs to his feet and inspects his surroundings, dazed. "Where are we? What just happened?"

"I believe a geyser just forced us upwards to the top of the mountain." Prospero explains.

"That's impossible!" Antonio retorts.

"Look! There's a way out!" Miranda points eagerly to a light at the end of the tunnel.

Prospero guides Timor towards the light to investigate. Laurel and Aurarius follow suit, before Antonio and Sebastian are convinced.

A cool breeze gusts over them like a wind tunnel; a much needed relief from the sizzling temperature inside the mountain. Then, a unison of gasps as the party observes the view before their eyes: a magnificent forest cloaks the entire valley in a cool green, while the setting sun warms the distant snow-capped mountain range. They find themselves in a woodland paradise, stretching for miles; a complete contrast to the barren mountains they had previously ascended.

"The Mountain Mother's Paradise." Prospero declares. "Not many have set foot in this glorious garden of virtue. We are incredibly blessed."

"Come on, Prospero!" Miranda wakes him from his trance. "It's still a race, remember?"

Prospero nods and tugs on the reigns. Timor gallops valiantly into the forest and vanishes from view. Antonio and Sebastian turn to Laurel.

"I must congratulate you on making it this far, Gold Knight." Antonio sneers. "Though I can assure you that I will not be greeting you at the finish line."

Their steeds sprint off into the sunlit valley, and once again, they are subject to the conditions of competition.


	16. Chapter 16

On and on, they gallop deeper into the valley as the moon rises above the mountains. On their journey, they do not see any other contestants.

Aurarius passes towering trees and piles of fallen leaves as he sprints aimlessly forward. Laurel occasionally glances back to see the Mountain, but the treetops cloud it from view. Eventually, he admits his loss of direction, and pauses to open his map.

After passing the triangle which was the Mountain, his finger traces a path into a random array of lines which resembled trees; labelled _Taiga Valley_. An arrow extrapolates from the forest to a sentence which reads Wandering Merchants. To the north of the forest, there were two more triangles and then...

" _Derresse City!_ " he cries with joy.

Within the cluster of buildings is a tower which rises above them all, labelled _The Joyous Lantern (FINISH)_. Their destination was imminent. In his mind, Laurel dreams of celebration and congratulations as they cross the finish line victoriously. However, when he glances up from the map, he finds himself back in the moonlit maze of trees and leaves. If only he had a compass...

Suddenly, the clopping of hooves rattles through the trees. Aurarius raises his head to listen to the voices.

"Yes, curious. The valley seems very alive tonight."

"Indeed. I thought at least one or two horses would have found us by now."

Laurel and Aurarius remain silently still as the light of a lantern dances across the forest floor. A brown and white Pinto horse crept through the trees, pulling a chariot containing two unfamiliar men. Laurel quickly realises that they are not contestants, and Aurarius trots over to greet them.

"Hi there!" he startles the pair. "My name's Laurel; Commanding Knight of the Hylian Forces. I was wondering if you could direct me to the City?"

"Isn't that what your map's for?" one of them laughs, and dismounts his horse. "You must be a participant in the Derresse Annual Adventure Tour!" He shakes Laurel's hand excitedly. "My name is Trinculo, and this is my friend Stephano." The other man waves from aboard the chariot. "We're not related, so don't even suggest it."

"We're here to provide refreshments to riders passing through the valley," Stephano pipes. "for a price."

"You're actually in luck: you're our first customer!" Trinculo cheers.

"We always sell our stock cheapest to our first customers." Stephano chimes.

"So can I interest you in our goods?"

Laurel dismounts Aurarius and strolls towards the inviting lantern which hang from atop a pole. Stephano cracks open a crate to reveal bottles of milk, biscuits with chocolate on top; rare fruit such as strawberries and cherries, which shine appetisingly. Laurel's mouth drools at the sight of the rich food of which he has been deprived of for so long.

"And we also supply for your horse." adds Trinculo, pulling out another crate so heavy it has to be placed on the floor. Aurarius eyes flash at the sight of fresh water, carrots and apples.

"This could all be yours," said Stephano temptingly. "if you can afford it."

"How much?" Laurel replies, enthusiastically opening his wallet.

"Well, we're more interested in other goods besides money." Trinculo suggests. "Stuff we can sell on. Like treasure."

His hungry eyes slide towards the ring on Laurel's finger. Laurel glances down at golden band glinting in the moonlight.


	17. Chapter 17

Stephano leans over from the chariot to inspect the item for himself. "If you gave us something like that, we could give you all this and even a few Rupees."

Laurel twists the ring around his finger as he considers the offer. The ring was his mother's; her golden engagement ring, given to her by his late father, which she in turn had given to him upon departing on his journey from Hyrule.

 _Listen to me, Laurel._ his mother's parting words echo in his mind. _I want you to wait until you find someone who you want to hold your heart forever. You will know when you do. And I want you to give them this as a token of your love. But treasure it closely: I don't want you to cast it on the first person you meet._

This was a sacred family heirloom which was intended to be passed to his future fiancé. Was he going to give it away for a few luxuries before he crossed the finish line?

"No." he breathes. "No, I'll pass."

"Are you sure?" Trinculo raises both eyebrows in surprise. "If you don't get this, somebody else will."

"Well more fool them."

Laurel mounts Aurarius and they trot away into the forest, leaving Trinculo and Stephano looking distraught and astounded. He hears the crates slam shut in frustration and the light of the lantern fades away.

 _What about the apples?_ Aurarius pleads.

Laurel shakes his head affirmatively. Now that his head is clear of temptation, he has a plan: he is going to camp out somewhere beneath the stars until morning, then the sun will be his compass and guide him north. Although he is aware of the many hours he would miss of the race, he decides it is better to sleep than to wander through the forest aimlessly like the merchants.

Soon, he settles for a spot between two trees; perfect to hang a canopy to sleep beneath. Laurel ties Aurarius's reigns to a branch and begins to compose his tent using a sheet from his backpack.

In the midst of construction, Aurarius's ears are alerted to the sound of hooves approaching. Laurel turns round with an exhausted groan, expecting to see a Pinto horse carrying the greedy faces of Trinculo and Stephano. But instead, he finds a girl sitting on a horse. Beneath the darkness of the trees, she appears unfamiliar, but as she enters the patch of moonlight, her face becomes identifiable.

"Ariel?"


	18. Chapter 18

Ariel flicks her long black fringe away from her face. "I was just passing through the area and came to investigate the noise. Why are you hanging a bed sheet up?"

"It's a shelter." he answers, annoyed. "I've decided to sleep until morning."

"To use the sun as a compass? As if I haven't heard that one before!"

Ariel dismounts Folia and picks up the sheet. Laurel watches, confounded, as she constructs a perfect tent which covers the forest floor and forms a stable roof over his head.

"That's my apology," she announces. "For being a little grouchy to you earlier."

"Thanks..." he mutters uncertainly.

"You'd better have a sleeping bag!" she warns him. "And don't go approaching those Wandering Merchants! They're dangerous!"

"I'm all too aware." Laurel laughs.

There is a moment of silence as both their gazes turn to their steeds.

"You were right, you know." Ariel confesses. "I never rest. Not for a minute. I was thinking about it last night. I've travelled the entire continent twice over. Yet not once have I stopped to look."

"There's a lot out there, isn't there?" Laurel agrees. "It's always been my dream to travel the world."

"Me too. I guess we're living the dream."

This isn't true, and both of them know it. Yet they still stand nodding in the moonlight.

"Well, I'd best be off now." Ariel finishes abruptly. "I've made my peace."

"You're welcome to stay here...with me." Laurel offers. "After all, you need to rest."

 _Don't be so vulgar, you foul vagabond._ Folia grunts her disapproval.

"Hush, Folia!" Ariel scalds her. She advances towards Laurel with a suggestive smile. "You know, Gold Knight, maybe you are a little special after all..."

Ariel leans into him so they're chest to chest and kisses him. Laurel reciprocates and their lips lock together in motion. Laurel enjoys every second: this was his first kiss for a long time, and he had missed the sensation of lust. Their surroundings fade away into the night as they curl up side by side...

The next morning, Laurel woke with fond memories of the previous night. He turns in his sleeping bag, only to find himself alone. Typical, he shrugs.

He lies beneath his canopy for a while longer, listening to the birdsong that he had sorely missed on his travels. Once he is bored of watching the shadows of the trees dance over the sheet, he steps out of the makeshift tent to retrieve his boots and armour.

Aurarius was waiting for him by the trees. He fires a deathly glare at Laurel. Laurel retaliates with a groan. "What's the matter? Are you upset that Folia's gone?"

 _Please don't test me. I'm disappointed in you, Laurel. I thought you had integrity._

"What do you mean?"

 _You know my opinion of Folia is less than fond._ Aurarius fumes. _Yet you still left me alone with her all night. And as for her mistress..._

"What do you have to say about Ariel?" Laurel's jaw clenches in frustration.

 _She's no good for you, Laurel. I know it and so do you._

"She's not what you think!" Laurel protests.

 _I'll let you see for yourself. Come on, we have a race to win._

They do not talk as Laurel gathers the sheet and compresses it into his backpack. In silence, he climbs back into the saddle, ready for the uncomfortable journey ahead.


	19. Chapter 19

The sun arcs overhead like a spotlight as they weave through the trees. The Taiga Valley is tranquil, populated only with woodland birds and insects, who sing together in harmony. For Laurel and Aurarius, it is all too quiet.

They wander through the forest, entranced by the music of the wildlife, when the leaves start to glide across the ground. Listening closely, their ears are alerted to the sound of hooves and distant yelling.

Out of nowhere, a Walkaloosa horse bursts through the branches in state of panic, pulling a small chariot. Laurel barely recognises the blur as Timor, when two Lokai horses thunder through the trees.

Aurarius rears instinctively to avoid them. _What on earth?_

"Come on, let's go and see what's going on." Laurel steers him towards the clearing.

An arena opens up the centre of the forest. The four contenders confront each other in the clearing. Prospero and Timor grind to a halt. Miranda's canon is poised to fire. Sebastian guides his horse to Antonio, and places an unseen weapon in his grasp: a peculiar steel rod with an orb at the tip.

"Why are you chasing us?" Prospero yells. "The finish line is in the opposite direction!"

"Oh, we're not worried about that!" Antonio laughs. "We're just looking for a subject to test out our new weapon on!"

He points the rod directly at Timor and fires. From the tip, a ball of flame erupts. Timor rears and leaps aside, taking Miranda and the chariot with him. The flame explodes on a nearby bush, creating a bonfire.

"Run!" Miranda screams.

Timor makes his escape into the forest, eagerly pursued by the deadly duo and their Fire Rod. Laurel pulls the reigns, but Aurarius refuses to budge.

 _What do you think you're doing?_ Aurarius neighs in outrage. _I'm not going after them! They'll kill us both!_

"Our friends are in trouble!" Laurel persists.

Despite his weary grunts, Aurarius lacks any other appropriate response than to turn around and join the chase.


	20. Chapter 20

Laurel and Aurarius follow the trail of blazing twigs and smoking tree trunks. Branches snap and topple around them, testing Aurarius's jumping abilities. Ahead, Antonio and Sebastian show no signs of stopping as fireballs rocket out of the rod one after the other.

Timor turns sharply to avoid one of the death-flames causing Miranda's chariot to collide with a log. It splits in half, throwing Miranda off into a pile of leaves. Aurarius hurries to tend to her. She appears slightly dazed, but otherwise unharmed.

"Climb on." Laurel extends his hand to her. She grips it tight and he helps her onto the back of his horse.

They scan the forest for the other three horses, and spot Prospero and Timor dashing desperately in between the advancing horses of Antonio and Sebastian.

"Now, Antonio!" Sebastian commands.

Antonio gladly obeys, and blasts the Fire Rod a final time. The flame singes Timor's flank, and he wails in agony. Prospero topples headfirst into a tree as his horse skids onto the soil. Miranda shrieks in terror as Timor begins fitting on the forest floor. Antonio and Sebastian gallop away in careless laughter.

Aurarius arrives beside the injured horse. Laurel and Miranda immediately dismount to help them.

"Prospero! Are you okay?" Miranda rushes to aid her brother.

"I'm fine!" Prospero rubs his skull vigorously. "Go and help Timor!"

Laurel crouches over the paralysed horse, not knowing what to do. The skin on his flank has burnt through, revealing the raw red flesh. Timor's eyes are white with terror, and his ribcage rapidly pulsates with each painful pant.

"What do we do?" Miranda wails.

"Fetch my bag!" Prospero orders. "Find the bottle of spores!"

Miranda looks around and goes to retrieve Prospero's bag. While she roots within it, Laurel grabs his own bottle of water and pours it gently over the scarred skin. Timor shudders violently as the water works its way into the wound.

Miranda tips the bag upside-down and picks her way through the contents which litters the floor. She spots a bottle of yellow powder and unscrews the lid.

"Rub it on the wound!" Prospero instructs her.

She caresses the spores into the flesh. Timor's breathing becomes gradually more relaxed and he begins to twitch. Miranda breathes a long sigh of relief and clutches her heart.

"I think he's gonna be ok." Laurel assures her with a smile.

Suddenly, a strange smell wafts towards them and catches their nostrils. Laurel sniffs the air; burning. He looks to Prospero and Miranda, before seeing a cloud of smoke snaking through the trees.

"Fire!" Prospero cries.

"We have to leave, _now_." Miranda orders, refilling the bag of supplies.

Prospero and Laurel help Timor to his feet and reattach the saddle to his back.

 _Laurel!_ Aurarius brays from behind them.

"Hush, Aurarius!" he snaps. "Can't you see we're busy?"

 _Laurel!_ Aurarius whinnies urgently. _There's a horse over there!_

Laurel turns and squints his eyes. Through the haze of smoke, his eyes can just about make out an equine silhouette. No sooner are his sights locked onto it before it vanishes into the fog.

"You guys go ahead." he tells Miranda and Prospero. "There's something I have to do."

Miranda's cries of confusion and protest fall on deaf ears as Laurel mounts Aurarius and they enter the depths of the infernal forest.


	21. Chapter 21

The heroic pair brave the flames and sprint off into the smoke. Laurel's eyes are blinded by the heavy grey fog as he coughs violently. "Over there!"

His finger points to a wild orange flame enveloping a tree, with a stray horse standing beside it. Aurarius investigates, and the fog clears to reveal a man lying on the ground.

"Hello?" the man calls helplessly. "Is anybody there?"

Laurel recognises him as the plump jockey at the starting line. He slumps with his back against the tree and a large branch on his leg. His horse is a grey pony which stands tall over him, looking solemn.

 _Thank goodness you came._ she says anxiously. _My master fell and his leg became trapped under a branch. I don't think he can walk._

"Leave it to me." Laurel dismounts his steed and draws his sword. He hacks away at the branch until it saws in half. With all his might, he heaves it aside, freeing the rider from its agonising weight.

"Thank you...Gold Knight..." the man croaks, and struggles to his feet. He winces in pain, and Laurel rushes to catch him from falling.

 _Put him on my back._ the pony orders. _I can carry him out._

Laurel bears the burden of the wounded rider on his shoulders and carefully positions him on the back of his steed.

 _Now follow me. I know the way out._

Laurel mounts Aurarius once more and they follow their new guide through the scorched undergrowth.

 _Bang._ A tremendous explosion deafens their ears. The sky clouds over like an eclipse as the smoke rises from the mountaintop, blotting out the sunlight. Flakes of ash began to rain down on them. A volcanic eruption.

Laurel's hearing eventually returns, but he is now blind in the darkness. Without the sun, they will never find north, and never escape from the blazing forest.

"Hello?" Laurel calls out in desperation. His throat is dry and the ash is seeping into his lungs. Yet the fog yields no reply.

 _I think I can see tracks..._ Aurarius coughs with his snout to the ground.

He follows the trail through the smoke. Their eyes sting as their lungs ache, but the further they progress, the more the cloud thins out and their vision becomes clearer. Before long, they found themselves ascending a gentle slope beneath untouched trees. The temperature quickly plummets as the rain of ash turns to snow.

They emerge a different mountain, much colder than Goron Caverns. Laurel glances down at his once dazzling-white steed, now a smoke-stained grey. His own golden garments are cloaked in a thick layer of ash.

The outline of a building appears on the canvas of snow: a ray of hope. Exhausted and sick, Aurarius crawls towards the inviting light of the windows.

"You did it, Aurarius." Laurel mumbles through his frozen lips. "You saved a stranger's life and successfully got us out of a tricky situation. I'm proud of you."


	22. Chapter 22

The tracks in the snow lead directly to the door of a grand-sized log cabin tucked into the side of the mountain. Snow blankets the roof while a tall square chimney puffs away.

Laurel appears at the front door. A tiny old woman answers. For a moment, she blinks at the pair of ash-cloaked shivering travellers with narrow eyes, before donning her dish-shaped glasses.

"Not more of you!" she groans. "Take your horse to the stable and get inside before you freeze to death, you fool!"

To the side of the lodge is a large outbuilding with sealed doors. Laurel unlocks the entrance and guides Aurarius inside. There are three horses: Timor, the Pinto horse belonging to the Wandering Merchants and the mysterious grey pony from the wildfire.

 _I knew you would make it here safely._ she neighs as the two approach. _I never properly thanked you for rescuing my master. My name is Nimbus. My master's name is Ferdinand. He should be tending to his injury inside._

"You were very brave to wait with him." Laurel compliments her. "And to carry him all the way here..."

 _Your modesty is much appreciated, Gold Knight. You too, young colt._

 _Call me Aurarius._ he nods bashfully.

"Your courage and perseverance hasn't gone unnoticed either, Aurarius." Laurel smiles. "Although I'm afraid I will have to leave you here while I go and clean myself up. I'll be back with a sponge and a bucket to wash down your coat."

 _Thank you, Laurel._

Laurel steps quietly into the lodge and shuts the door gently behind him. In the midst of wiping his boots on the doormat, Miranda comes bounding towards him with her arms outstretched.

"You made it!" she sobs. "I was so worried about you!"

"We almost went back into the forest to look for you." Prospero adds.

"Give the man some space!" the owner of the house marches between them with a mug of warm cocoa, which she places straight into Laurel's bitter-cold hands. "We've heard all about your heroic endeavours, Gold Knight." she smiles a toothless grin. "There's a man with a broken leg waiting in the lounge to speak to you."


	23. Chapter 23

Laurel follows the three of them into a spacious living area, with a number of sofas and armchairs draped with shawls. Ferdinand lies with his leg outstretched beside a roaring log fireplace.

"Laurel!" he beckons with a matching mug of cocoa. "I am eternally grateful for what you did for me! My name is Ferdinand; it is an honour to finally meet you!"

"You too, Sir." Laurel returns the handshake. "How is your leg?"

"I believe it's just a sprain. It should be healed by tomorrow morning. I shall continue the race with a newfound motivation: yourself, Mr Gold Knight!"

"You're welcome to stay the night as well." Miranda interjects. "Mrs Gonzalo has generously offered all of the contestants her hospitality until the morning."

The old lady with the dish-shaped glasses nods kindly. "Welcome to the Trading Post; though I rarely get any customers these days. I must also apologise on behalf of my greedy grandsons, should you have encountered them on your journey."

"Your grandsons?"

"Trinculo and Stephano." she explains with a sigh. "Although I can guarantee that my wares are affordable and honest, those two fools have been stealing more than necessary from my customers."

She turns to Julius and returns to him a golden locket and a silver Rupee, which had obviously ended up in the robbing hands of the Wandering Merchants.

"I shall be preparing a vegetable broth shortly. I expect to see all of you at the dining table sharp."

Mrs Gonzalo wanders off into another one of the many lavish rooms within the stately house. Laurel joins the other contestants, circled cosily around the crackling fire.

"I knew this day would come..." Prospero sighs. "The carelessness of man passing through the Taiga Valley year upon year...something like this was inevitable."

"So where are the others?" asks Laurel.

"It seems we're the only ones who made it here. Although I did see some hoof prints in the snow leading up the mountain..."

"That'll be those bastards Antonio and Sebastian..." Miranda growls. "If those two win the race, I'll rip both their heads off."

"I should think the Mountain Mother will have punished them for the death of her paradise by now." Prospero sips his cocoa. "After all, they were the ones responsible for the wildfire."

"Not even Ariel made it?" Laurel questions with a look of worry.

"I haven't seen any other contestants since we left the forest." Prospero says apologetically.

Laurel turns away with a lump in his throat, and goes to sit on the windowsill, where he can still see the smoking mountain. Was she still out there? Perhaps she was already dead? Surely not... Yet there was no sign of any riders through the blur of the blizzard outside. What else could he assume?


	24. Chapter 24

The hours drag by in the secret hideaway on the edge of the mountain range. After the remaining four contestants (plus a rather guilty pair of Wandering Merchants) dine on Mrs Gonzalo's delicious broth, Laurel decides to visit the stables to spend some much needed time with his steed.

As promised, he arrives with a sponge and a bucket of soapy water, which Mrs Gonzalo had generously lent to him. Aurarius appears to be in the depths of conversation with Nimbus and Timor.

 _Good evening, Gold Knight._ Nimbus greets him. _Is my master ok?_

"He seems right as rain." Laurel informs her with glee. "He should be back on the saddle by morning."

 _I am glad._ she nods. _Aurarius has been telling us some wonderful stories of the times you have spent together._

We've known each other for many years now.

Aurarius looks to his master affectionately.

"And many years to come." Laurel smiles. "No doubt we will share many more adventures together."

 _Is anyone else worried about the whereabouts of the other horses?_ Timor brays anxiously.

 _We can only hope they have escaped the forest unharmed._ Nimbus sighs sadly.

 _They can't expect us to continue under these conditions surely?_

 _Oh they shall._ Nimbus answers knowingly. _There are too many Rupees hanging on the line for them to cancel the tournament._

The ominous cloud of ash still hangs in the night sky as Laurel retires to one of the guest rooms which Mrs Gonzalo's marvellous manor has to offer. When he wakes, the hazy sunlight barely touches the frosty windows. He rises nonetheless and heads downstairs to meet with the others.

Ferdinand lies in the exact same position as the previous night. He sits with a tray of breakfast on his lap, guzzling away.

"Feeling better?" Laurel inquires.

"A lot." the rider grins, displaying a mouthful of food.

Miranda and Prospero join them in the lounge. Miranda looks painfully bitter. "Antonio and Sebastian have probably made it to the next trial by now. Hopefully, it's a giant hawk which will snatch them in each talon and drop them off the mountain."

She was right: with every second that passes, another contestant could have crossed the finish line.

"The weather doesn't look too optimistic..." Prospero mutters. "But if we are to stand any chance of winning the race, we must leave today."

Mrs Gonzalo strolls into the lounge carrying a long piece of parchment. "I bring news from Derresse." she announces, and passes the parchment around the circle.  
 _  
Dear Contestants,_

 _We are aware of the unfortunate events which have recently unfolded, and the unexpected impact they have had upon the tournament._

 _However, we have confirmation that the weather conditions are in fact safe for travel. Since there are still seven contestants remaining, we expect one winner to prevail and cross the finish line before the week is up._

 _Good luck to you all!_

 _The Derresse Annual Adventure Tour Committee._

"Preposterous!" Ferdinand cries in defiance.

Laurel counts the days on his fingers. Today was the fourth day. Once the sun sets, only 72 hours remain.

"Should you have a map, I can direct you through the Kukantican Mountains." Mrs Gonzalo suggests.

"I have one in my bag." Ferdinand offers. He attempts to stand up but instead face-plants to the floor. Miranda lunges to catch him and lifts him back onto the sofa. "I'm fine, I'm fine." he assures her. "I just need to get used to walking."

"Ferdinand, you can't ride a horse like this!" she shakes her head disapprovingly.

"My sister is right." Prospero agrees. "I recommend you rest for a while longer."

What about the tournament?" he protests.

"There are still three days remaining. That's plenty of time to recover."

"You know I will never claim victory if I don't leave this instant!"

The gathering exchange nervous glances. They all know he stands no hope of winning, but none of them have the heart to admit it.

"I see." Ferdinand bites his lip with regret. "I stay here. You guys go on ahead."

"I should stay here too." Miranda blurts suddenly and faces her brother. "I don't have a chariot or a horse, so I'm nothing but a burden."

"You can't, Miranda!" Prospero refuses. "I need you!"

"You don't! You have Timor, and all the equipment you need in your bag!"

"You also have me." Laurel adds with a salute. "I've got your back."

"Then it's settled." Miranda finishes. "I stay here with Ferdinand. You and Laurel finish the race."

Laurel looks to Prospero. Prospero appears distraught, but eventually accepts the inevitable. There are now just five contestants remaining. One of them must win.


	25. Chapter 25

"You'd better take these." Mrs Gonzalo deposits a tower of folded fabrics in each of their hands. "It's going to be much colder in the Kukantican Mountains."

Laurel and Prospero unravel their gifts: woollen scarves, jumpers and ponchos for their journey. The two riders thank Mrs Gonzalo for her generosity and quickly collect their belongings.

"Send Nimbus my apologies." Ferdinand says glumly, and rolls over on his side.

Miranda embraces her brother as they share their moment of parting. "I believe in you. Do it for mother." She leaves him with a kiss and turns to Laurel. "You'd better take care of him. He's all I've got."

Laurel vows to protect Prospero with his life. The riders collect their steeds from the stables and wave goodbye to the cosy Trading Post as they venture further into the blizzard.

The Kukantican Mountains are deathly cold, and the horses shiver violently. However, the path ahead is clear; a winding road of brown gravel which leads to a scarlet archway buried in the snow. There is a sign beneath it pointing north: _Derresse_.

Prospero pauses, allowing Laurel to inspect his map. They are now positioned at the edge of the Kukantican Mountain range; the furthest northerly point. The city lies a little to the west, on the very border of the country. There is a line which spans all the way from Elevant Falls to a point labelled _Elevant Lake_.

"The very source of all Derresse's fresh water." Prospero explains.

They press on through the mountain pass. With every turn, Laurel half expects to be startled by a giant hawk or some other mountain beast. They have travelled miles from the second trial, and another trial is due. Being so close to the finish line, surely this will be the final test?

The icy gales soon subside as they turn the corner. Prospero suddenly stops. The view before them is breathtaking: a vast blue lake sparkling in the pale white daylight, with dense plates of ice floating on its surface. Standing upright on the opposite side, sure enough, is a red flag.

"The third trial." Prospero murmurs.


	26. Chapter 26

The sunlight shines cold and harsh; it reflects off the floating layer of ice like a blinding mirror. Laurel and Aurarius approach the shore of the lake and peer down. The water turns from blue to black with depth: doubtlessly deep enough to drown them.

"We have to use the ice to cross the lake." Prospero concludes. "Though we must tread carefully if we are to avoid breaking the ice."

"We'll go first." Laurel volunteers.

Aurarius cautiously steps onto the first ice mass. It does not shatter as expected; rather, it wavers back and forth, but eventually stabilises. Laurel beckons Prospero to join him.

The pair slowly embark on their treacherous crossing. About halfway across, the gales around them grow stronger. Prospero clutches tightly to the hat on his head. Aurarius's mane blows wildly in Laurel's face, distracting his line of vision. However, with patience and careful judgement combined, they successfully arrive on the other side of the lake.

"Trial complete!" Prospero's cheers carry on the wind. "We did it Laurel!"

"Next stop, Derresse!"

 _Laurel!_ Aurarius interrupts. _Look! On the ice!_

"What is it?" Prospero hears the horse's neighs of panic and turns his head.

Laurel spins round on the saddle but sees nothing of significance. Then the sun shines down upon the surface of the lake and casts a golden glint into his eye: his mother's ring balances precariously on the ice.

"What are you doing?" Prospero cries as Laurel dismounts his horse and sprints across the snow. Alas, there's no stopping him. Laurel leaps onto the block of ice and snatches the golden band. He slips it onto his finger and raises his fist in the air triumphantly. There was no way he would abandon his most valuable possession.

Suddenly, there is a thunderous crack. Laurel watches in horror as the ice beneath his feet fractures. The last thing he hears is the frantic cries of Prospero and Aurarius before the lake swallows him whole.


	27. Chapter 27

The ice flows fast through his body and into his blood. His skin turns blue and he can feels his veins freezing up. The pressure compresses his lungs, constricts his windpipe. The frozen ceiling casts a sinister shadow as his eyes close one last time...

In the darkness, Laurel finds himself standing on solid ground. There is a sudden burst of light, and his surroundings illuminate: a sunny meadow, with blue skies and lush green grass. He rubs his eyes as they adjust to the light. A young man in dirty brown overalls and a straw hat faces him.

"Father?"

"Hey there, Laurel." the farmer smiles. "Long time no see, right?"

"Is this Ordon?"

"Perhaps." his father shrugs. "I just came to tell you that you're doing great."

"In the tournament?"

"What tournament?" he frowns. "No. I mean in life. You've made a strong respectable man of yourself."

"I'm not strong." Laurel shakes his head with dismay. "I still struggle to sleep at night. I have nightmares. Flashbacks. I wake up nauseous and sweating. Even in the day, I consistently suffer anxiety attacks which leave me emotionally exhausted. I'm unable to function as a person. I'm not strong: I'm damaged."

"Listen to me, Laurel." his father defies him with ferocity. "You are not damaged goods. You are the product of the lessons that you've learned. You are wiser because you went through something terrible. And you are the person who survived a bunch of rainstorms and kept walking. Pain makes you stronger."

Melodic birdsong rings around the meadow as sparrows soar in circles, weaving in and out of the clouds overhead. Flowers begin to bloom around his feet; new, vibrant and alive. Laurel inhales the sweet scent of the spring air. "Can I stay here forever?"

"If you like." his father nods. "But don't you have a tournament to win? I hear you're doing great."

Laurel laughs like a child as his father fades from view. The beautiful birdsong diminishes to silence. The wonderful world around him blacks out. He takes a deep breath...


	28. Chapter 28

"Laurel!" Prospero's screams rouse him from his unconscious state. "Laurel, wake up!"

He sits up and splutters, spitting water from his lungs into the snow. Prospero slaps his back forcefully until he recovers. He scans his surroundings. Aurarius looms over him, breathing heavily into his face. Timor stands a little further back, watching anxiously. Prospero crouches beside him, holding an empty bottle in his hand.

"What happened?"

"You fell in." Prospero recounts. "I pulled you out as quickly as I could but you were already unconscious. I thought you weren't gonna make it. So I decided to use one last hope."

He tips the empty bottle for Laurel to see. "The fairy? Prospero, you shouldn't have! That was your only one!"

"Laurel, you were about to _die_ , for goodness sakes." Prospero hisses. "I couldn't just leave you to become a human icicle."

Laurel hugs Prospero tightly, expressing all the warm feelings of gratitude without words. Prospero awkwardly pats his back.

"Come on." he rises to his feet and offers a Laurel a helping hand. "We've passed the third trial. We can make it to Derresse before morn."

The two riders mount their steeds and whip the reigns. Laurel feels much warmer than when they set off from the Trading Post. That wasn't all. He felt different...he felt clean. Was it the effects of the fairy's magic? Perhaps.

 _I know how much that ring means to you._ Aurarius pipes before they journey through the snow. _But I never want to see you pull such a reckless stunt ever again._

It isn't long before the sun sets once more. Due to their northern location, it could be that days seem shorter. However, all they can assume is that the twilight indicates the end of the fourth day.

The winding pass snakes in between two peaks, and the view of the snow-capped mountain range reaches for miles. Antonio and Sebastian are probably miles ahead, and they would need to ride through the night in order to catch up. The gust continues to blow snow across their faces; the cold pierces beneath their layers. Aurarius and Timor turn another corner only to be greeted by an ominous gorge. A fragile wooden bridge sways in the frosty breeze. On the other side of the perilous chasm are two horses, carrying two men. Could it be?

Antonio and Sebastian. Laurel and Prospero have found them at last. Or had they found them?

"Well, well, well..." Antonio chortles, casting his companion a sideways glance. "If it isn't the 'Gold Knight'. I thought that the wild fire would have killed you off long ago."

"That was no wild fire!" Prospero bellows across the chasm. "You and your stupid Fire Rod destroyed the entire forest!"

"Well, I suppose that wasn't my intention. But I had to make sacrifices in order to stop you...which is why I'm here."

Antonio turns his gaze to the gorgeous sunbathed valleys that reflect the crimson twilight.

"Derresse City is just down the mountain trail: the finish line, where I shall be crowned victorious. But we all know there can only be one winner."

In a flash, he draws a shimmering blade from his belt and points it across the bridge.

"I challenge thee, Laurel the Gold Knight, to a jousting duel!"


	29. Chapter 29

Laurel is taken aback by Antonio's sudden confrontation. A duel? Out here? He peers down into the gorge: a river rages rapidly between sharp, icy rocks which jut out of the water like spears.

"We will take turns to cross the bridge continuously until one of us throws the other off the edge." Antonio explains. "What's the matter? Are you scared? Don't worry: Sebastian here will be refereeing to make sure nobody steps out of line."

Sebastian smirks silently as he stands loyally to the right of his companion.

"You truly have reached a remarkable level of absurdity." Prospero shakes his head in disgust.

"Oh don't think you won't be next, fool!" Antonio snarls. "Once Laurel falls tragically to his watery death, it's your turn for execution!"

He slashes his sword wildly in the air. Laurel draws his own sword and holds it up for his opponent to see.

"That's the spirit!" Antonio cheers.

"Laurel, I think this is unwise." Prospero disapproves. "Yet if you insist on putting your life on the line for the sake of this fool's ego, then I will present you with a final gift."

Prospero unties a charm from around his neck and places it in Laurel's hand. It is a golden dragon hanging from a silver thread.

"My Pendant of Fortune."

Laurel wears the pendant around his neck and tingles with a buzz of anticipation. "Thank you, Prospero. I'll do you proud."

Sebastian approaches the edge of the gorge and yells. "Let the duel... _begin_!"

Aurarius rears and charges valiantly across the narrow wooden bridge. Laurel focuses on Antonio's deadly sneer as they accelerate towards each other. Both swords raised, they meet in the centre.

Laurel ducks to dodge Antonio's flailing sword. Aurarius reaches the other side and finds Sebastian blocking the exit. Laurel eyes him warily before rotating and sprinting across the bridge once again.

The cycle continues under the twilit sky until nightfall. Each of them gain and lose a few blows, but neither showing any signs of surrender. Laurel can tell that Antonio is becoming weary, yet he himself is also feeling fatigued.

Antonio brings down his sword and the two blades clash. Laurel deflects it, and the sheer force sends Antonio soaring backwards. He slips from his saddle and lurches sideways.

Clinging to the very edge of the bridge, he calls out: "Somebody! Help!"

Laurel groans as he steers Aurarius around. They arrive at the centre of the bridge and look down into Antonio's terrified eyes.

"Laurel..." he pants desperately. "...please..."

Prospero and Sebastian eagerly await Laurel's decision either end of the bridge. He knew Antonio could not hang on any longer, and supplies a helping hand. Laurel rescues his challenger from his plight.

"Thank you." Antonio murmurs, apparently gratified. He mounts his horse, abashed. "Come on, Sebastian! We have a race to win!"

"Oh, did you say 'we'? I think you mean ' _I_ '."

Antonio frowns. "Sebastian, what are you talking about?"

Sebastian's face darkens. "I never entered this race with the intention of being your slave. I wasn't going to stand back and watch you cross the finish line and take the crown. I'm in it to win it."

He draws a dagger from behind his back and guides his horse closer to the gorge. Laurel and Prospero observe, completely astonished by his malice.

"Sebastian, you can't do this!" Antonio yells with a slight quiver in his voice.

Sebastian cackles cruelly and slashes the ropes of the bridge. Aurarius shrieks and tries to reverse, but it's too late. The bridge dissipates beneath their feet and they plummet to their dooms...


	30. Chapter 30

The water is ice cold. Despite the temperature and the weight of his clothes, Laurel somehow manages to stay afloat. His head bobs in and out of the water, taking sparse gulps of air before the river consumes him again. Three other bodies surround him, screeching and wailing as they went. They collide with jagged rocks which scrape their skin.

The current is fast-moving; froth forms on the surface. The rapids sweep them away, twisting and turning, coughing and choking. Laurel's mind flashes between nightmare and reality until they merge into one. He hears the howling of the townspeople as they drown beneath the torrent. He feels they very same pain in his heart that he felt all those years ago as it is ripped from his chest.

With a chorus of shrieks, they disappear over the edge of a waterfall and land in a calmer pool of water. Once he regains his breath, Laurel paddles over towards a pebble-dotted shore. Face down on the beach, he coughs the cold fluids from his lungs. The pool behind him is empty.

"Aurarius!" he screams back into the rapids. Panic consumes him, stealing the breath from his lungs. "Aurarius!"

A warm, damps snout prods his dripping wet hair. Aurarius stands on the shore beside him. Even after the trauma of the rapids, he had made it here to be with his master. Laurel embraces his steed and they share a warm bond of affection. Their reunion is soon interrupted by a nearby groaning.

Antonio lies motionless on the shore, still wearing his soaked red waistcoat. His horse pokes him with its hoof as he splutters and spits.

"Antonio, we're alive!" Laurel cheers.

Antonio lifts his head with an angry snarl. "I know that, you idiot! But we've lost the race! All because of that bloody Sebastian!"

He jumps to his feet and in his temper, kicks a pebble into the river. Laurel sighs. "You should be thankful that you survived, as well as your horse!"

His words fail to meet Antonio's ears as he launches into a savage tantrum. Laurel retrieves his map from his backpack, but like the rest of his equipment, it is dripping wet, illegible and useless. He tosses it away grumpily into the grass...grass?

He glances up with folded arms and sees a few patches of grass leading up the rocky shore to a tree, which flourished in the moonlight. He gazed up at the clear night sky for the first time in four days. Not a cloud in the sky, the stars shone down. Each constellation could be identified with a keen eye. Laurel recalls his father's nighttime deliveries to Lon Lon Ranch, and the knowledge he would bestow upon his son.

 _Know the secret of finding the North Star in the northern sky, and you will know how to find direction even in the darkest of nights. To find the North Star in the night sky, you must first find the Big Dipper. The second key to finding the North Star is a similarly shaped constellation of stars known as the Little Dipper. The North Star is the brightest of the Little Dipper stars and is located at the tip of the dipper's handle._

"Aurarius, look!" he points excitedly. "If we follow the North Star, we should be able to find Derresse to the west!"

He climbs onto his steed and treads along the shore towards Antonio, who was still grumbling in the grass. Antonio looks up and scowls. "What do you want?"

"We were just wondering if you wanted to join us." Laurel responds with a shrug. "We're heading to Derresse."

Antonio scoffs. "And how do you expect to get there?"

"We'll find a way." Laurel answers confidently. "Are you coming or not?"

Laurel holds out his hand. Antonio sneers at it and brushes down his waistcoat. "Let me get my horse."


	31. Chapter 31

Guided by the stars above, they ascend to the top of the hill. The Kukantican Mountains loom over them: they are situated at very edge of the mountain range in the very shadows of the peaks. Except for the songs of night birds and crickets, there is no sign of life in the vast wilderness.

"We're in the middle of nowhere!" Antonio moans. "We'll _never_ make it to the city! We'll _die_ out here, in the foothills, and I'll be stuck with _you_ for all eternity!"

"Do you ever tire of being over-dramatic?" Laurel groans as he scans the horizon. There were no lights, no buildings, nothing. Perhaps Antonio's doubts hold some truth?

Their horses are suddenly startled by a fatal howling coming from close by. Laurel and Antonio spin round and their eyes open in horror. Shadowy silhouettes against the moonlight; a pack of lupine animals with fierce yellow eyes watch them hungrily: Wolfos.

"Wolves! Wolves!" Antonio shrieks and tugs manically at the reigns. "Go, Gloria, go!"

Both horses sprint as fast as they can from the bloodthirsty wolf pack. Faster and faster, their hearts beat like bass drums, their breaths pant like the wind. Laurel knows Aurarius will never outrun a Wolfos, and so takes matters into his own hands.

He draws his sword and spins round on the saddle. The Wolfos's eyes widen at the glint of the blade. Laurel lunges and impales it through the shoulder. It howls in pain and withdraws.

Another pounces onto Antonio's horse's flank. The horse whinnies in agony as the beast sinks its teeth into the flesh.

"Your sword, Antonio!" Laurel orders.

Disorientated and distressed, Antonio struggles to unsheathe his sword. Laurel lends his own strength and slashes at the attacker until it releases its jaws. Once Antonio wields his weapon, the two warriors act in tandem, defending their steeds against the onslaught of Wolfos.

The slope dips unexpectedly and a dazzling light is cast upon the hillside. The city of Derresse shines as bright as a campfire in the desolate Kukantican Foothills, attracting the horseriders like moths to a flame, whilst simultaneously repelling the Wolfos pack, which scatter in fright.

From atop the hill, they have a clear view of the finish line: a towering crimson skyscraper, which rises into the sky like a proud beacon of they even reach the gates of the city, the sound of music and festivity overwhelms their ears. Laurel and Aurarius gallop between two marble gateposts, sensing victory within.

The streets are lined with red flags and banners, citizens cheering and applauding the two riders. Flashes of pictographers, confetti littering the cobbled roads: it suddenly occurs to Laurel just how significant the tournament is to the people of Derresse.

To his left, Antonio laps up the attention, waving his palms like a royal figurehead. He turns to Laurel and smirks...no, _smiles_. Is this true sportsmanship shining through at last? Antonio makes no attempt to accelerate, and the two horses ride alongside each other in unison.

The road is a direct path leading to the crimson tower; presumably _The Joyous Lantern_ hotel. Now the finish line is finally in sight; a gigantic banner which hangs over the streets, embossed with glittering golden lettering, signalling the end of the trials and sacrifices they have endured.

But as they approach the finish line, a curious pang of doubt rouses in his gut. Laurel and Antonio advance closer and see three figures standing proudly below the banner. A disturbing realisation occurs to them: the audience are not cheering them...they are applauding the real winner.

The gleaming golden trophy rest in the arms of a beaming old man. "And the winner of the Derresse Annual Adventure Tour is..."

The words spill out of the announcer's mouth as the two horses crossed the line. The grin is wiped straight from Antonio's face as the pain sinks in. Beside the old man, the victor smirks triumphantly as Laurel and Antonio arrive.

" _Sebastian!_ "


	32. Chapter 32

The crowds erupt in applause as the name is read. Their hearts drop as the trophy is presented into Sebastian's welcoming hands. He lifts the trophy high as a symbol of glory and triumph. It is over: Sebastian is crowned victor of the Derresse Annual Adventure Tour.

Then, as though from beyond the Kukantican Mountains, Laurel hears the sound of hooves echoing in his ears. The crowd are still celebrating, Antonio is sobbing, but somehow, the sound grows louder above them. Aurarius spins round to see another horse approaching fast, wearing a red cap and carrying a short white-haired woman.

"Halt!" a gruff voice rattles.

The celebrations are gradually silenced. Sebastian stops gloating and Antonio's sobbing ceases. The mystery horse arrives at the finish line. Lady Sycorax places her round glasses to her face as she storms over to the podium, clipboard gripped tightly between her bony fingers.

"This ceremony is a _farce_! This victor is a _fraud_!" she shouts to the crowd. "I have confirmation from a friend that this man...' _Sebastian_ '..." her face contorts at the mention as she presses her finger against the parchment on her clipboard. "Was singlehandedly responsible for the demolition of a bridge which links Derresse to the Kukantican Mountains. This is not only an act of vandalism against state property, but is also a breach of tournament rules, therefore resulting in _disqualification_!"

The crowd gasps in unison, hissing and gossiping at the news. Laurel, Antonio and Sebastian all stand opened mouthed as Lady Sycorax's word is finalised with the announcer. The beaming man, now looking puzzled and disgruntled, addresses the audience.

"It would appear that on the grounds of tournament guidelines, the obstruction or destruction of the racetrack results in instant disqualification, and thus, this contestant is denied victory."

Before Sebastian has the chance to object, the trophy is viciously snatched from his arms by the smug Lady Sycorax.

"So now, under tournament guidelines, it seems that the trophy should be awarded to second place!" the presenter continues.

Antonio and Laurel look to one another bright-eyed as they await the decision of the jury gathered at the finish line.

"And so the new winner of the Derresse Annual Adventure Tour is... _Ariel_!"

Perfectly on cue, Ariel and Folia march out of the doors of the hotel, each adorned with red ribbons and flowers. She bows and accepts the trophy gracefully with a majestic wave. The celebrations are fuelled once again. Sebastian storms through the doors of the hotel, angry tears streaming down his cheeks. Antonio and Laurel are left shocked, almost shaking with disappointment.


	33. Chapter 33

Since part of the racetrack had been obliterated, the Derresse Annual Adventure Tour committee had benevolently granted the contestants who had made it as far as the Trading Post the positions of joint runners-up alongside Laurel and Antonio (which Antonio strongly disagreed with).

The committee, it turns out, comprised of Lady Sycorax, Mrs Gonzalo and an older gentleman named Count Benedict. The three organisers are seated at the head of a banquet table; a delicious reward for those runners-up. Once they had recovered from the overwhelming failure and forfeit, Laurel and Antonio join the other contestants in _The Joyous Lantern_ for a celebratory feast.

The hotel interior is a marvellous marble emporium, decorated in red and gold banners; the colours of victory and honour. Many rich and wealthy residents of the city gather in the hotel foyer, pouring champagne to toast to the victor. Laurel watches in envious awe at the girl holding the trophy, posing for press pictographs beside the jolly Count Benedict.

"God I hate her..." Antonio grimaces bitterly beside him with a champagne flute in his grip. "I swear, once I get my hands on Sebastian..."

Suddenly, Laurel finds himself wrapped in a constricting hug by another girl with two blonde pigtails.

"You made it to the finish line!" Miranda cries. "I'm so proud of you!"

"You performed spectacularly, dear fellow!" Ferdinand chimes from behind her.

"I always knew you would." Prospero nods as he joins the group.

Antonio steps boldly into the circle. The three of them stare him down with pure hatred.

"I just wanted to say...I'm sorry..." he mutters under his breath. "I'm sorry for teasing you...and chasing you...bullying you...and basically making your lives a misery...I can assure you it will not happen again."

"I want more than a 'sorry' off you, you wretch!" Miranda spits as Ferdinand holds her back.

"Miranda, please!" Prospero hisses. "Can we not just accept this man's apology with grace? After all, that is what good sportsmanship is about, surely?"

Miranda scowls furiously. Ferdinand eyes Antonio sceptically. Laurel decides to lead by example and extends his hand peacefully. Antonio willingly grasps it and the two engage in a formal handshake.

"I believe that now the tournament is over, we can perhaps part as friends." Laurel nods. "Now if you don't mind, there's someone I have to speak to."

The circle disbands and Laurel glides over to congratulate the victor herself. Ariel sits at the banquet table, admiring her trophy when Laurel approaches. "Oh! Well if it isn't the Gold Knight!"

"Indeed it is. Congratulations, by the way. I must say I'm amazed by how you made it here so fast."

Ariel chuckles. "Let's just say I used a few shortcuts."

"Is that where you went after you left me in the Taiga Valley?"

"Oh Laurel, you're not still hung up about that are you?" she sighs. "I had my sights set on this trophy. I'm sorry I left you behind, but there could only be one winner."

"You did tell me you were going to win." Laurel shrugs. "I suppose I should've listened."

As an awkward silence settles, Laurel marvels at the distinctive scarlet feather clipped in her glossy black hair; her smooth complexion and ruby red lips. He was infatuated. However, he now realises that he will probably never see her face again. Unless...

He finally plucks up the courage and mumbles timidly. "I don't suppose...now that the tournament is over, and we're no longer competing rivals...we could maybe be something more?"

Ariel blushes as she flips her long black fringe. "We'll see, Gold Knight."

Before Laurel can respond, his words are disrupted by the loud chiming of glass. The party is hushed as the trio at the head of the table rises to make their long-overdue speech.


	34. Chapter 34

"As the owner of _The Joyous Lantern_ and director of the Derresse Annual Adventure Tour committee, I am obliged to say congratulations to all those who made it here through any means necessary. However, I must also ask for your consideration to those who made this event possible. I, along with the other members of the committee, have committed our time, money and effort into the organisation of this race and have shaped it into the amazing spectacle that it is world-renowned for."

The room erupts in a generous applause as the man to Lady Sycorax's right makes his own contribution: Count Benedict, draped in dazzling gold and red robes with a rich chestnut-brown beard.

"You see him?" Ariel whispers into Laurel's ear. "He's a real party animal, and the main patron of this tournament. He's also Antonio's father. Did you know that?"

"Thank you, Lady Sycorax, for your kind words." Count Benedict speaks. "Yet lest we forget those who risked everything to be here; who battled the elements, overcame obstacles and pushed themselves to the limits. The trials that were set were both challenging and exhausting, but these riders still braved those tasks and completed the race. Let us also remember those who did not make it here, for reasons unknown. This tournament is a survival of the fittest. Only those courageous, cunning and capable enough would pass, and we are gathered her tonight to celebrate their success. So let us toast the victor and the other finalists."

Mrs Gonzalo lifts her glass with a final word. "To the Derresse Annual Adventure Tour!"

Every glass in the house is raised with cheers and applause. Laurel turns to Ariel with a smile, only to find an empty space beside him. She's gone and fooled him again. He looks to the golden band on his left finger and wonders...would he ever give it away?

The festive music resumes. The guests disperse into their separate groups and begin to dance merrily. Laurel watches Prospero, Miranda, Ferdinand and Antonio chatting away carelessly: to those who didn't know them, they may seem like good friends. After all they had endured, it warms his heart to see them finally at peace and enjoying the festivities. While the party is in full swing, Laurel takes the opportunity to slip outside to visit the stables alone.

Inside the cosy wooden stables, the horses are alive with chatter. They pay little to no attention as Laurel enters and beelines straight for Aurarius.

 _I'm sorry we didn't win, Laurel._ he sighs regretfully. _I tried my best._

"Don't be a fool, Aurarius!" Laurel dismisses him ."You did a fantastic job! We survived landslides, volcanoes, wildfires, snowstorms and even drowning! There's nothing we can't do!"

He strokes his steed's snout with unconcealed love. They close their eyes and block out the noise of the gossiping horses.

 _It's good to have you back, Laurel._

"I couldn't have made it here without you. You're the best steed a knight could wish for."


End file.
